Let It Bleed
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: Dean couldn't do anything but watch that demon, in Lisa's body, hold a knife up to Ben's neck. Possble Spoilers for 6.21
1. Chapter 1

****AN: ! Stupid previews for part 1 of the season finale! This is me saying ahead of time: Lisa lied to Dean, and we will find it out on the 20th. And a big fat: I KNEW IT!****

Warning: Possible spoilers for Let It Bleed 6.21

* * *

><p>Dean clutched the fake knife in his hand as Lisa's eyes became pitch black. Ben looked at his mother, no the filty demon possesing his mother, in terror, then back at the man who had been his father, even if they didn't share any blood. "You know, your bitch lied to you Dean-o. Ya know, when she told you you weren't Benny-Boy's dad," it sneered at the hunter, who froze in place. "Little brat's 30% Lisa Braeden; 70% Dean Michael Winchester." Ben's eyes grew wide as he stared at his dad.<p>

"Holy shit," Ben whispered, just loud enough for Dean to hear. Dean couldn't do anything but watch that demon, in Lisa's body, hold a knife up to Ben's neck. His son's neck.

Sam hadn't heard what the demon had confessed as he crept forward, Ruby's real knife in his hand. He held it up as he stood behind the demon. "Sam, don't!" Dean yelled. But it was a waste of his breath. Sam's hand came down, plunging the knife into Lisa's back, killing the demon, and utterly sending Lisa to her deathbed, before the sound even hit his ears. He pulled the bloody knife out and dropped it in shock.

The knife fell from her hand and her grip on Ben disappered as gravity took over. Dean rushed forward and caught Lisa's dying body. "Lisa, Lisa, stay with me, please," Dean begged, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Dean," Lisa whispered, then coughed up blood onto Dean's face. "You have to let me go, don't do anything stupid, like sell your soul for me," Lisa whispered to the man. "And Dean, the demon wasn't lying. I was lying to you when I—" she coughed up blood again, splattering Dean's face with blood. "—when I told you, you weren't Ben's father. He's yours. I'm sorry for lying to you. Both of you. I love you two, good-bye." She drew in her last shakey breath, then went limp in Dean's blood soaked arms.

"Ben, Dean, I'm sorry, I, I didn't know," Sam told his brother, and nephew, who was crying into his chest. He hugged Ben awkwardly, trying to confert him as much as possible.

* * *

><p>reviews are greatly oppesiated.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The Man Who Knew Too Much

****AN: I really hate promos, and since we have yet another week until both Let It Bleed and The Man Who Knew Too Much air, I will try and place this promo scene in the right episode. And If we get a season 7 promo (that's a big IF even though there is a season 7, may not have a promo next week) I'll maybe extend this more.****

Warning: Possible spoilers for The Man Who Knew Too Much.

* * *

><p>Ben looked up at his uncle. Dispite the fact Sam had killed his mom, Ben really couldn't bring himself to stay mad at the younger son of John Winchester. He knew that Sam was silently beating himself up about the whole thing, but he didn't know, and he couldn't have heard Dean soon enough to stop. No matter what, even if Dean wasn't Ben's biological father, Ben knew Dean would have taken him in, no matter what.<p>

"Sam, seriously, stop. I'm not blaming you for my mom's death," Ben told Sam. There was a glassy look in Sam's eyes, and his breathing was hitched. "Sam? Are you ok? Sam?" He touched the Winchester's shoulder and Sam fell onto the floor, seizures shaking his body violently. His eyes rolled back into his head and there were sounds that sounded like something between a scream and an animal being slaughtered. "Dad! Bobby!" Ben yelled, running towards the front door.

"What Ben?" Dean asked from under the Impala.

"Something's wrong with Sam!" Ben yelled, fear filled his voice and eyes. A thousand things ran through Dean's head, but the one that stood out the most was "He broke the damn wall." Dean ran forward, Ben knowing to move out of his way.

* * *

><p>Sam stared back at the bloody and battered version of himself, the wall that kept him from knowing the hell he went through in the Cage. "This is your last chance," the wall warned Sam, looking through its blood matted hair. Maybe it was Lucifer, he didn't know. "Bring it," Sam growled at his dopleganger. He threw one last punch, and then he was engulfed in flames, hearing Adam's pained screams as a hellhound attacked him, ripping his body apart.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the New Boss: Part 1

**O.o Promo freaks me out so fucking much! And I'll be sticking with Ben in it since I had him in "Man Who Knew Too Much" and it'll be a great plot line. But thanks to our fucking homecoming game being on the same day as the new season starts I'll miss the first two episodes in the season. And one other then that's it thank Hades. So next one won't be up until sometime later next week since I won't see the promo until probably Thrusday night during "The Secret Circle". BTW 23 episodes this season *dances like an idiot* Wooh! Also if I accidently mention a Hollywood in anything in season 7 it is an OC (Sam's kid) that I so desprately hope (in any way shape or form) will show up in season 7.  
>And to make this probably one of the longest ANs I've written, I just borrow scenes from promos, and they turned into a nice plot. So yeah, enjoy people.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Shit!" A girl yelled. That confused the young Winchester since when Sam had woken up and stumbled out Ben was the only person in the house. He grabbed the sawed off that was leaning against the wall of the living room; listening to any forgine noises in the house. In the kitchen there was a tall person, most likely a female, donning a large black hoodie, and black men's basketball shorts.<br>Ben cocked the gun, then yelled, "Who are you and how did you get in here?" The girl turned around her hands up. Ben noticed she looked erieely similar to Sam, even the height.  
>"My name is Admete Winchester, and I'm the daughter of John Winchester," She told him. "We don't have time for the whole 'there's no way' shit I need to get you out of here <em>now<em>. So get a bag, pack some damn clothes and meet me out at the black VRSCDX Night Rod, by the way just so you know, it's a motorcycle. Hurry kid, we don't have time to waste we need to get out of the damn state." Ben didn't know why but he trusted this girl but he ran up to his 'room' grabbing a duffle back and shoving the clothes he had into it. He also unloaded all the guns he could and put them in as well, implusively grabbing his grandpa John's journal, before returning downstairs and scribbling a note to his father.  
><em>Dad, not sure what's going on but a chick showed up here and claimed she was my aunt. Name's Admete Winchester. Not sure why but she told me we needed to get outta the state. I'll have my cell, so call me when you get back. Ben<em>  
>Ben ran out to the front yard, where Admete was waiting near a sleek black motorcycle, a weapons arsonal (which Ben wondered how it fit in the bike without being seen) out, loading a sawed off with slugs, before sliding it into a gap between the motor and the outter body. She pushed the arsonal back into it's place, throwing a red helmet at Ben. "Put that on. Don't want your brains splattered across the road if we get in a wreak," Admete growled at him, then silently added: "Or if Cass smites us."<br>Ben slipped the helmet over his head and climbed onto the back of the bike, arms wrapped around his supposed aunt's waist tightly. The bike roared to life under them, before flying forward out of the junkyard and turning east. "Where are we going?" Ben asked over the wind that was whipping past their heads.  
>"My hometown!" Admete yelled back, hitting a hard right, resulting in Ben's arms constricing tighter around her waist.<br>"Where's that?" Ben asked.  
>"Have to wait to find out!" She replied. "You should go to sleep! It'll be a few hours before we get there! Don't worry you'll be safe just keep your arms around my waist!" Ben nodded against her back and drifted to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Ben didn't wake up until they were passing the city limits of a town called Farmington, Illinois. "You up kid?" Admete asked him as they were pulling into a crowded garage. "Good we're here, grab your stuff and follow me." Ben nodded, climbing off the bike and following Admete up a flight of red wooden stairs off to the side of the garage to a nice large loft. "I got 'im guys!"<br>A tall (nearly as tall as Admete) with pitch black hair, pale as hell, with black eyes, walked into the "kitchen". "Son of a bitch!" Ben yelled, scrambling for the first gun in his bag.  
>"Don't shoot the damn god!" Admete yelled at him, making Ben stop in his back. "Kid, this is Hades, Grecean god of the dead, Hades this is..." She trailed off not knowing Ben's name.<br>"Ben Winchester," He finished for her, warily shaking Hades' hand.  
>Admete stared at Ben for a few seconds. "Winchester? Whose kid are you?" She asked.<br>"Dean-o's," a short blond teenage boy told Admete. "Your nephew."  
>Ben stared at the male. "How did you know who my dad is?"<br>"I'm an old friend of Dean and Sam's, name's Gabriel. Or to these two, Loki," Gabriel told Ben, munching on a chocolate bar.  
>"Why am I here?" Ben asked Admete. "And who are you?"<br>Admete sighed, sitting down at the hardwood table. "Castiel has gone insane and now believes he's God," A deep British voice told Ben. He knew who that was. Crowley walked into the kitchen.  
>"Crowley sent me to get you here so that Castiel didn't try to kill you," Admete told her young nephew. "Right now I have no idea if my brothers are even alive. And I'm going to have to find them praying for the best. But you have to trust us. You can't leave this house, it's the <em>only<em> place we're safe from him. And thankfully he doesn't know about _me_, yet."  
>The youngest Winchester was out of breath. His father and uncle could be dead. Oh shit.<p>

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Meet The New Boss: Part 2

**Son of a Bitch. I meant to have this finshed before tonight. Gur. Promise that next week it'll be finished before the next episode.**

* * *

><p>Admete slipped out of the apartment, Gabriel behind her. "Gabriel make sure my nephew stays alive. Please," she whispered to him. Gabirel nodded and hugged her, slipping an amulet into her backpack.<br>"Keep yourself safe Mete," Gabriel told her before she turned to her bike and backed out of the garage. "Don't let my little bro lose it."

* * *

><p>Admete crawled though the airducts, her bookbag full of weapons barely making any noise against the metal. She took a deep breath, drawing in as many scents as she could. One truely stood out from the rest. It was rotting souls, a dying grace. Thanks to Hades being her grandfather she could smell these things, but this was something she never smelled before, and to be honest, she felt like it was killing her. That must be Castiel's scent. Underling that were the scents of (Admete was guessing) Sam, Bobby, and Dean. Two smelled like her father, who she had met a few times when she was little. The other was older, and didn't smell like John at all.<br>Admete found the vent that led to the room, well a room to the side, sliding it off as quietly as possible before dropping down into the room with a tiny grunt. "Better work grandpa," she thought as she pulled the hat from her backpack. It didn't seem like much, a black fadora with a skull on the front, but it was one of the most powerful weapons known to exist. Hades' helm of darkness. The demigod slipped the hat on, instantly turning invisible (and nearly completely undetectable) before she pulled a shotgun loaded with Holy Oil soaked slugs out of the bag.  
>Thankfully the helm let the wearer walk though objects, so Admete didn't have to open the door seperating the two rooms and give herself away. She drew in another breath. Six beings in the room besides herself.<br>Wait. Six?  
>She counted heads.<br>Castiel, zombie looking guy in a trench coat. Check.  
>Dean, tall blond guy with jade green eyes and spikey hair. Check.<br>Sam, sasqusah-like guy, long shaggy brown hair who looks like he's in pain. Check.  
>Bobby, old guy with a trucker cap. Check.<br>Death, VERY old, pale guy in a black suit. Question Mark.  
>Unknown man, taller than Dean but shorter than Sam, short blond hair in a black shirt, who smelled a lot like John. Question Mark.<br>Death was now looking at his great-granddaughter, as he was one of the few who could see pass the helm's powers. And yes, Death is Hades' father, dispite what Greek mythology says, which makes Admete Death's decendant.  
>"What are you looking at?" Castiel questioned her ancestor following his line of sight. Admete took her chance and shot. Everybody except Death jumped as the noise rang out and Castiel was hit with the slugs.<br>Admete shot two more slugs before reloading and running over to Death. "Get them out now," she growled at him. "Please."  
>Death replied, "I can take two, which ones?"<br>"Bobby and Dean, I'll get Sam and the other guy," Mete told him. The angel grabbed Bobby and Dean's shoulders, disappering within an instant. But Castiel was already on his feet. The girl shot another two slugs, hoping it would keep him down long enough to get Sam and the other man out of the area and back to the apartment.  
>"What the fuck!" The unknown man yelled as Admete grabbed his arm, then reached for Sam's. But that's when the plan disinigrated. A chain wrapped around Sam's neck, pulling him to the ceiling.<br>"Sam!" Admete and the unknown man yelled, Admete despratly trying to get him down. "Shit." She took off the helm. "You, get over here NOW!" The blond nodded, a little bit shocked, grabbing Admete's hand. She willed them back to the apartment, along with her bike.  
>"Sam! Adam!" She heard Dean's voice yell next. The air was differant now, multiple scents in the air. It was safe. Her family was safe.<br>A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist as her legs gave out. "Hey! What's her name?" Sam's voice asked through the ringing.  
>"Admete!" Gabriel yelled as she fell down, vision fully black.<p> 


End file.
